


Two Chairs

by crazycatt71



Series: Sex at a Burlesque Club [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothing Kink, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John & Sherlock tick two more surfaces off the list and add a lot more to it.  3rd in an on going theme where John & Sherlock have sex on every possible surface in Sherlock's dressing room at a burlesque show</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Chairs

John looked up from his book when he heard the clack of high heeled shoes just outside the door of Sherlock’s dressing room. He had just stood up and took a step toward the door, when it flew open and he found himself slammed into the wall, covered by a very excited Sherlock Holmes.

“Why do you have clothes on?” Sherlock demanded as he covered John’s face with kissed and pulled at his offensive clothing.

John managed to grab Sherlock’s wrists and still his frantic hands.

“I take it the show went well?” he asked.

“What? Oh yes, it went fine.” Sherlock growled, “Now I want to have sex.”

“So, what, now I’m just your boy toy, supposed to perform on command?” John asked, trying to sound annoyed and failing.

“Do not try to tell me you do not want sex, John Watson.” Sherlock said, grinding against him.

John’s cock twitched, John huffed and shoved Sherlock back.

“Get out of your costume,” he said, unbuttoning his shirt, “and hang it up properly.”

Sherlock hurried over to the costume rack, peeling his costume off as he went. John undressed and flopped down on one of the chairs at the little table in the corner. 

“Fine, have your way with me.” he huffed.

His cock happily stood at attention, twitching and leaking when Sherlock turned from the rack and glided across the room to stand over him, one leg on each side of the chair.  He bent at the waist until his lips were against John’s.   
“Poor, John,” he said, his breath tickling John’s lips, “it must be so terrible, having sex all the time.”

John groaned when his tongue snaked out and ran along his lips as the fingers of his other hand wrapped around his cock and began to stroke, coating it with lube. John ran his hands along the curve of Sherlock’s ass cheeks, and then spread them, trailing a finger down his crack. He ran his finger tip along Sherlock’s hole, pleased to find it already wet. Sherlock was already prepared.  He slid his finger inside, enjoying the way it just eased into Sherlock. Sherlock grunted impatiently and batted John’s hand away. John grabbed the back of Sherlock’s head and mashed their mouths together as Sherlock slowly lowered his ass onto John’s cock. Sherlock broke the kiss, panting, and rested his forehead against John’s.

“Good?” he asked.

“I have a lap full of a gorgeous mad man with my cock buried in his sweet, tight ass, “John growled, “It’s absolutely horrible.”

Sherlock grinned and wiggled.

“How is that?’ he asked.

“Even worse.” John replied.

Sherlock began to slowly lift himself up, then slide back down. John groaned and threw his head back.

“I can always stop if it’s too bad.” Sherlock suggested.

“Don’t you dare.” John hissed, grabbing his ass with both hands.

Sherlock’s grin grew as he began to move a little faster. John squeezed his ass as he lifted his hips to meet him on his way down. He began to pant as he felt himself getting close. He wrapped his fist tightly around the base of Sherlock’s cock and squeezed as he slammed up into him, his thighs trembling as he came.

“John?” Sherlock demanded, puzzled.

“Just hold on for me,” John panted, “I promise, I’ll make it worth the wait.”

Sherlock looked confused and angry at being denied, but he nodded. John gave him a slap on the ass and pushed him off his lap.

“Sit.” he said, pointing at the other chair.

Sherlock threw himself on to the chair and glared at John. John just smiled at him and reached for the lube. He squirted some on his fingers, and scooted forward on the chair until his ass was barely on the edge. Sherlock’s eyes grew as big as saucers when John ran a finger around his own hole before slowly sliding it in to the first knuckle. John took a deep breath and let it out slowly, it had been awhile since he’d done this and he had forgot how sensitive he’d be after just coming. He smiled as Sherlock licked his lips and squirmed in his chair while he watched John finger himself.  John added a second finger, moaning as he brushed his prostrate. Sherlock moaned and twitched like it was his. John tossed him the lube.

“Slick up.” he said, his voice a little raspy as he stretched his ass.

Sherlock’s hand flew over his cock. John hummed with the thought of it filling him. When he felt he was ready, John stood up and went over to Sherlock. Sherlock froze as John straddled him and the chair.  John’s legs weren’t as long as Sherlock’s, so it was a bit of a stretch, but he managed to maneuver himself over Sherlock’s lap.  He took a deep breath and let it out as he lowered his ass on to Sherlock’s cock, grunting as it eased into him.

“Oh, John!” Sherlock gasped as his cock was engulfed in the tight heat of John’s ass.

John smiled at the look of wonder on Sherlock’s face.

 “You’ve never done it like this have you?” he asked as he caressed Sherlock’s cheek.

“No.” Sherlock whispered.

John nuzzled Sherlock neck, then gently kissed him. Sherlock’s arms wrapped around him, holding him tight against his chest. John slowly rolled his hips and Sherlock’s eyes almost popped out of his head.

“Good?” John asked.

“Good.” Sherlock echoed.

John began to move, rolling his hips as he slid up and down.

 Soon Sherlock was panting as he clutched at John’s hips, thrusting his own up to drive his cock deep into John. John reached for his hardening cock, trapped between them and began to stoke it. As he got close to the edge, he nibbled along Sherlock’s jaw to ear.

“Come in me, beautiful.” he whispered, his lips right on the shell of Sherlock’s ear, “Fill my ass with your cum.”

Sherlock grabbed John’s hips, pulling him down as he thrust up. John groaned  as his second orgasm hit, spilling cum over his fist. Sherlock gasped as John’s ass squeezed around his cock. 

“John!” he shouted, his whole body shaking as he came.

John cradled his head against his chest and stoked his sweaty curls as he twitched and quivered with the aftershocks.  Sherlock  wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling against his neck. John realized he wasn’t going anywhere for a while and happily settled himself on Sherlock’s lap.

“You do realize this now means we have to have sex on every surface twice.” Sherlock said after a while.

“Good.” John replied, tipping his face up for a kiss.

“Good indeed.” Sherlock replied, meeting John’s lips with his own.


End file.
